Sisterly Love
by panic-on-the-typewriter
Summary: What if Klaus had a sister no one knew about? What happens when he finds out she is just as powerful as him? She set out on a mission to figure out who she is, and he's the only one who can tell her. Set in Season Two.
1. Family is Family

Chapter One:

"Why do you even care about him? Does he even know you exist?" My husband asks me from the bathroom. I continue curling my light caramel locks in the mirror.

"It doesn't matter, James. He's causing too much trouble in Mystic Falls. He's drawing too much attention to himself." I say. He sighs and finishes tying his tie. I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"Which brings me to my question…Why do you care?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. That's a pretty damn good question. Niklaus doesn't know that I exist. I've been trying to clean up his messes through the centuries, but it's no use. He is the complete opposite of me. He's controlling, manipulative, menacing, and mean spirited. But every now and then, I'll see a flicker of something. A small glimpse of humanity, which leads me to believe that somewhere deep inside him there is someone good.

"I can't give up on him. I know there's someone good, compassionate, and kind in there. I just have to try and bring it out. He's terrorizing these people in Mystic Falls, I have to stop him. I think it's time he knows about his little sis." I say, placing the curling wand down on the table. I spin around to face James. He looks at me with a guilty expression on his face.

"You always see the good in people, even when there is none. Are you one hundred percent sure you want someone like him in your life?" He questions me. I sigh. Not really, but he is my brother. Maybe he could explain what happened to me. I don't understand why how I'm a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Esther only casted the immortality spell upon her children. I have no relation to Esther's children other than Niklaus. Nik and I are the only vampire-werewolf hybrids in the world. I wonder if I'm considered an Original.

"I don't know. All I know as of right now, is that I need Klaus to answer my questions. I want him to know that I exist. I spent too many centuries lurking in the shadows." I say, walking up to him.

"Are you coming with me?" I ask, grabbing his hand. His crystal blue eyes stare at me with a soft expression on his sculpted features. I notice the stubble on his perfectly carved jawline.

"Shave before you do." I wink at him. I grab my bags and swipe the keys form the desk in the corner of our grand bedroom at vampire speed.

"Fine. I'll go with you. I know that you'll be more than capable of handling yourself, considering you're the most powerful being on earth, other than Klaus." He finally gives up being stubborn.

"Alright. I'll go grab the car, pack up." I smile and run through our mansion at the speed of light. I make it to our Mercedes and have the bags in the trunk and car started in a second. Soon, James flies down the stairs and throws his luggage in the backseat.

He grabs my hand, and places a light kiss on it.

"I love you, darling. If Niklaus is the one who can answer all your questions about how you came to be, than I am more than happy to meet him and have him in our lives." He says. I sense there is more, so I wait.

"But..." He begins. Ah, there it is.

"If he hurts you, in any way, or if he is just a jerk to us, than we are leaving. Okay?" He says. I nod my head. James has always been protective, although that's completely unnecessary.

"Okay." I agree. I pull out of our windy driveway and begin speeding towards Mystic Falls, where my destiny awaits. This new chapter of my life is exciting. It may open some doors for me. It may also close some I didn't even know were open. This is a new adventure, and I'm glad I have the person I love by my side to travel with.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for following and favoring my story! Here's chapter two, hope you guys like it!**

Chapter Two:

Vivid green forests surround us everywhere. I speed down the road, the green leaves turning to green are in Mystic Falls finally, after of hours of driving.

"You see that?" James points out. I see a figure on the road. Is that a person? As I get closer, I can see that it's a man. Most likely in his twenties. What kind of crazy things do these people do out here? I stop the car three feet away from him. I look at James, who has a confused expression on those glorious features of his. I open my door, and inspect the man. He looks like he's in his twenties. His jet black hair is swept across his forehead. I listen closer. He doesn't have a heartbeat. I start walking towards him.

As soon as I get close enough, he suddenly jumps up, fangs out, eyes red, veins visible. A vampire. Since I'm technically one of the first vampires created, plus my werewolf side, I'm ten times faster than him. I automatically grab his throat, stopping him. He stands there, shocked. His ice blue eyes widen.

"Oh brother…There's more of you?" He complains, rolling his eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask, sternly. I hear James fly out of the car.

"Name's Damon Salvatore. I suppose we will be seeing a lot of each other." He extends his hand for me to shake. I drop him. I look at James who is still confused.

"What do you mean by 'more of you'?" I ask.

"What? You don't keep track of your bro's? I don't see why you'd be here other than on behalf of Klaus or Elijah." He crosses his strong arms over his chest.

"Elijah's here too?" James asks, looking to me.

"Who wants to know?" Damon snaps back, his eyes angry.

"James Ledger. This is my wife, Felicity Ledger." James introduce us.

"I see. So why exactly are you here? Come to put The Immortal Hybrid on timeout?" He says sarcastically.

"You have a lot of questions." I state. He eyes me for a moment.

"So do you. So…What do ya say, let's go to my house and have a tea party, get to know one another better?" He raises an eyebrow. I look at James.

"Yeah…We can do that." He says, looking at me.

"Alright. Hop in, you're leading the way." I gesture back to my car. He sighs heavily and climbs in the backseat. James and I climb in the front seat.

"Straight ahead." He reluctantly says. He's clearly uncomfortable with our arrival and the fact that we have to ride together. He knows Niklaus and Elijah. You don't hear a normal vampire speak so casually about the Original Family.

We continue through town, following Damon's instructions. James stays quiet the whole time. He obviously doesn't like our added companion.

"So…How do you know Klaus?" I ask. Damon's piercing eyes find mine in the rear-view mirror.

"How do you?" He asks.

"Do you know how conversation works? If you answer all of my questions with a question, I find that it will be very hard to converse. It will take three times as long. So I suggest you start actually answering me." I say. He sits back, and rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I know Klaus through Elijah. I know Elijah because he tried kidnapping the girl that I…that's my friend." He says awkwardly. I look to the road. There's a story there and I have a feeling Damon won't tell it.

"Where is she now?" I ask. He stares at me.

"She's at my house. With Elijah and Stefan, my brother. Klaus is doing a ritual tonight. We're trying to stop him. If you could help, that'd be great." He says.

"What ritual?" I ask. An uneasy feeling settling in the pit of my stomach.

"He's trying to break the sun and moon curse. Elena, the girl, is going to die in his little sacrificial ritual. We're trying to prevent that from happening." He retorts. I nod in understanding. Klaus is trying to access his werewolf side and become a true hybrid again.

"So he has all the ingredients. A witch, vampire, werewolf, Petrova doppelgänger, and the moonstone?" I say, although I already know the answer.

"Who the hell _are_ you?" He asks, loudly, throwing his hands up.

"I'm Niklaus's sister. I am also a hybrid. If he breaks the curse, it applies to me. I don't know how, but Klaus and I are linked. When Esther casted the spell on her children, it transferred to me as well. I became an Original vampire with her other children. When I made my first kill, I activated my werewolf side, and when Esther placed this curse on Nik, it also was bestowed upon me." I try to explain.

"Just great. So the chances of you helping us are slim. Why wouldn't you want Klaus to break the curse, and become the most powerful being in the world?" He says, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm not addicted to power and control like Klaus. I'm the exact opposite of him." I tell him, pulling onto the road that leads to his house supposedly.

"Wow, so you're not a raging lunatic set out to kill everyone? What a relief!" He huffs, sarcastically. I turn the car off, and get out. I stand before a huge boarding house it seems. Very nice.

"Well, it's time for you to meet the gang." He gestures to the wide double wooden doors. I feel unsure about this. On the other side of that door, is my brother's brother who doesn't even know I exist. I look at James. He gives me an encouraging smile. I can do this. I take a deep breath and follow them into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I stand in a house full of supernatural beings. I see Elijah first, and then a man with light brown hair swept up, and these light green eyes. Stefan, I presume. And then my eyes land on Katherine, er…Elena.

"Hello, my name is Felicity Ledger, and this is my husband James." I gesture towards James, who is standing to the right of me.

"Alright everyone introduce yourselves." Damon announces, and gestures with his hands.

"Hello, I'm Jenna." A caramel blonde girl waves to me from a loveseat.

"I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you." The Katherine clone says from her seat in a chair. Just behind her. Hovering over her is Elijah.

"I'm Elijah." He says. I can tell he's studying me. Trying to figure me out.

"I'm Stefan." The man with green eyes and light brown hair says.

"And I'm Alaric." A man with dark hair and a scruffy beard introduces himself.

"Who exactly are you?" Elijah asks, stepping forward.

"Uh…I think that should wait. At least until we have some privacy." I tell him, wringing my hands. I can't help but be nervous.

"The main goal is to stop Klaus from performing the ritual. And that's what Felicity and James are here to do." Damon interjects.

"Our friend Alaric was just released from Klaus' control. We're trying to figure out what happened." Damon informs me and James.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asks Alaric.

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up three days later." He explains.

"Katherine was there." Alaric adds.

"She was under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Stefan says, crossing his arms. I've missed a lot. So Katherine is with Klaus. Huh.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asks.

"I saw him go upstairs." Jenna says. I notice Damon is missing. How could I have missed that his sarcastically humorous presence was missing? Elena pushes herself out of her chair and goes upstairs after him. Like I had originally thought, there's a story there. Alaric sighs.

"So what else did I do?" Alaric asks. Jenna stares at him deep in thought.

Jenna and Stefan shake their heads. I hear every sound from upstairs. Elena stops in a room. Her heartbeat accelerates.

"You disappeared." She states pointedly.

"I didn't want to hear anymore." He says sharply.

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this." She says tiredly. Like she's been saying the same thing over and over.

"Why?! Clearly doesn't matter what I think." He says loudly.

"I'll be fine Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus, and then all of this will finally be over." I hear her footsteps getting closer. Wait a minute…Kill Klaus?!

"I'm sorry…I didn't know the plan was to kill my brother." I say exasperated.

"Brother?" Elijah says, shocked. Everyone in the room stares at me, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Yes. I'm Niklaus's half-sister. We were conceived by the same father. I'm also a hybrid." I clarify.

"How? We are the only Original vampires. We are the Original family, I've never seen or heard of you. You must be lying." Elijah accuses me.

"Why don't you prove it?" Alaric suggests. I shrug my shoulders. I look around for a wooden object sharp enough to pierce through my chest. Stefan is gone in a flash, but he returns with a wooden stake. I stab myself in the chest. I know this won't kill me. I fall back, right into James' arms and then everything goes black.

I open my eyes, and look down. The wooden stake protrudes out of chest. I rip it out, and my skin turns back to normal. The wound instantly heals.

"She is an Original. How?" Elijah inquires, coming over to me, extending his hand.

"My guess is as good as yours. That's why I came here. To figure how all of this is happening. It seems whatever happens to Klaus, happens to me. We are linked somehow." I say, taking his hand. I then notice we aren't at the Salvatore residence.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"My house." Elijah answers. I see James standing off to the side, looking out a window.

"Elijah, we can't let Klaus die." I beg. He deserves a second chance.

"I know." He states. And with those words, I feel like I've found a companion, an ally in Elijah. We won't let them kill Klaus. I know it just like Elijah does.


End file.
